


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 6

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [6]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lilith has hired a new group of monsters to take down the Rangers. Luz's trait of standing up for others is put to the test when her attempts to do so put her in danger. Will the Rangers be able to take down five monsters at a time or will it be too much for them to handle?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 29
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 6

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 6: Venom in the isles  
(Lilith is at the throne room presenting Emperor Bellows her newfound monsters)  
Emperor Bellows: So Lilith what have you got for me here?   
Lilith: Oh nothing. Just five of the most terrifying creatures who used to roam The Boiling Isles centuries ago striking fear in everyone’s hearts with their poison. Come on in my dear subjects!  
(The Venom Five then enter the throne room and stand in a single file presenting themselves to The Emperor)  
Lilith: First up we have Centi-Pede with 100 legs he can strike you 100 times before you know it!  
Centi-Pede: (Demonstrates his 100-jab move) Can you take a punch?! Or 100 for that matter!  
Lilith: Waspina for her lethal sting which could paralyse a man for days!  
Waspina: I have a stinging feeling about this! (Shows off her stinger)  
Lilith: The leader of the team Scorpius whose venom is so toxic it could kill anyone instantly!  
Scorpius: Don’t make me angry I am very snappy! (Snaps his pincers and shoots his stinger towards Emperor Bellows)  
Lilith: Fiery the fire ant whose bite will give you an uncontrollable burning sensation!  
Fiery: I’m not on fire, you are! (Uses his mandibles to show his biting strength)  
Lilith: And finally Widow who will web you up and consume you if you’re not careful!  
Widow: These eight legs weren’t made for nothing! (Lets out a hiss)  
Centi-Pede, Waspina, Scorpius, Fiery and Widow: And we are the Venom Five!  
Emperor Bellows: You all seem like a promising group strong enough to take down the Rangers. I hope you don’t disappoint me Lilith or this will end badly. For you at least!  
Lilith: (Gulps rather nervously) I can assure you my highness that it won’t. These five were the most terrifying beings who spread fear in their enemies eyes and wiped out masses! I don’t think three inexperienced wizards in training and their lazy mentor are any match for them!  
Scorpius: Only four? That’s easy!  
Centi-Pede, Waspina, Fiery and Widow: Yeah!  
Emperor Bellows: Then what are you waiting for lay waste to the Boiling Isles RIGHT NOW!  
Centi-Pede, Waspina, Scorpius, Fiery and Widow: Yes your highness! (Marches off)  
Lilith: Don’t worry they’ll take good care of the Rangers………… (Smiles menacingly)  
(Meanwhile Luz is walking pass the halls of Hexside. She happens to pass by Amity who is at her locker)  
Luz: Hey Amity! (Waves to Amity)  
Amity: Hey Luz! (Smiles slightly as she closes her locker)  
Luz: So where are you going after school?  
Amity: You know. Magic class with Lilith. Besides aren’t you supposed to be with your other friends right now?  
Luz: Well…………… they kinda left early today. Besides you and them are not really in good terms. Like I’m good with the both of you but when you guys come together it’s kinda……. Awkward…. You seem to suddenly show your bad side to us even when I’m there. What’s the deal with that?  
Amity: Alright I admit it! I know I was harsh towards you when you were with them but…. but……… I know they won’t accept me as their friend it’s just social standing! And you think Willow of all people would want to befriend me after what I did to her when we were friends?!  
Luz: Hey the past is the past! It’s never too late to start over. Just sit down and talk and hey everything would be fine!  
Amity: No Luz it’s just that………….. it’s complicated. I like that you’re willing to stand up for me but sometimes……… you just shouldn’t okay! (Turns away)  
Luz: Hey I’ll stand up for what’s right even if it kills me! (Morpher then buzzes) Sorry something just popped up I gotta go! (Runs off)  
Amity: Before you go I……………… (realises that Luz has already ran off) Hmmmm what is with that toy of hers she always wears on her wrist??? (Ponders)  
(Luz then arrives at Eda’s stall. Willow and Gus happen to arrive at the same time)  
Gus: (Pants) We came here as soon as we received the message. What’s going on!  
(The citizens are seen running away in terror as the Venom Five are terrorising the city)  
Scorpius: Haha tremble in fear! The Venom Five are here!  
Eda: Those monsters over there just scared off my customers! And I was having a good day!  
Luz: Well it’s time to right a wrong ready!  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Ready!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The four of them the morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah!!!  
Luz: Spirit of the red Horned Owl HAIYAH! (Flings her cape)  
Willow: Spirit of the yellow Screech Owl HAIYAH! (Flings her cape)  
Gus: Spirit of the blue Eagle Owl HAIYAH! (Flings his cape)  
Eda: Spirit of the Black-banded Owl HAIYAH! (Flings her cape)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power Rangers Owl Spirits! (Poses)  
(The four of them then run towards an open area where they believe the Venom Five are hiding)  
Luz: Hey guys come out and play!  
(The Venom Five then emerge and introduce themselves)  
Fiery: Alright you asked for us here we are!  
Waspina: So these are the Power Rangers Lilith were warning us about? They look like a bunch of jokes!  
Eda: Hey!  
Luz: Who are you? Or what are you to be exact. (Eyes them questionably)  
Venom Five: We are the Venom Five!  
Centi-Pede: With 100 feet to strike you Centi-Pede!  
Waspina: With the sting of paralysis Waspina!  
Scorpius: With my pincers of doom Scorpius!  
Fiery: With a bite equivalent to the heat of a thousand suns Fiery!  
Widow: With the poisonous allure of death Widow!  
Venom Five: Venom Five!  
Eda: You say that we’re a bunch of jokes you guys are the one with a name which sounds like a cheesy pop band.  
Willow: Cheesy pop band name or not we’re here to stop you!  
Scorpius: Bring it!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAH!!  
(The Rangers and the Venom Five then start fighting one another)  
(Gus is battling Centi-Pede)  
Gus: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Centi-Pede)  
Centi-Pede: Too slow! (Punches Gus causing him to fall to the ground)  
Gus: Ahhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Gus then gets up motivated even more)  
Gus: Alright you asked for it! Here’s a new move I learnt!  
(Gus then leaps and attempts to do an air kick. However Centi-Pede simply blocks Gus’s attacks with his hundred-jab move)  
Centi-Pede: Impressive! But let’s see you dodge this! (Uses his arms to continuously jab Gus)  
Gus: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!!!!!! (Continuously gets pelted by Centi-Pede’s punches)  
(Gus then drops to the ground and de-morphs)  
Centi-Pede: Too easy!  
(Meanwhile Willow is fighting Widow)  
Willow: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights off Widow)  
Widow: Hey don’t get all tangled up!   
(Widow then shoots a web at Willow entangling her)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Tries to break free from the web but to no avail)  
Widow: What’s this stuck in my web guess it’s dessert time!  
(Widow then bites Willow but this only causes her to fall to the ground and de-morph)  
Willow: Ahhhh!!! (De-morphs)  
(Meanwhile Luz is fighting Fiery)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights off Fiery)  
Fiery: You’re the Red Ranger but let’s see if you can handle the bite of a red ant! (Uses his mandibles to bite Luz)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Fiery: Had enough?  
Luz: Not yet! (Gets up)  
(Luz then feels a strong itchy and burning sensation around her whole body)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh what’s going on??? (Continuously scratches her body and starts rolling around in pain)  
Fiery: Haha my little fire ants have started to consume your body haha!  
Luz: Get them off!!! (Luz then runs to a nearby fountain, trips and de-morphs)  
(Meanwhile Eda is fighting off both Waspina and Scorpius)  
Eda: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Blocks both Waspina’s and Scorpius’s attacks)  
Scorpius: Afraid of needles? Don’t worry it’ll hurt only a little bit! (Attempts to sting Eda with his stinger)  
(Eda then uses her staff to make a force field blocking Scorpius’s attack. Meanwhile Waspina seeing that her ally Scorpius is having trouble attempts to take Eda down)  
Waspina: Haha let’s see if you can see me coming up from above you! (Flies towards Eda with her stinger ready to pierce her)  
(However Eda sees it at the nick of time and uses her force field magic to block Waspina’s attack)  
Eda: Please I’m the most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles you think two is enough to stop me?  
Scorpius: No but can you stop a strong surge of venom being injected at high speed towards you?  
(Scorpius and Waspina then surge a strong dosage of poison and strike Eda’s force fields with them. This attack ends up being strong enough to break the force fields as well as hurt Eda)  
Eda: AHHHHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground and de-morphs)  
(The Venom Five then surround the four of them who are all down on the ground unmorphed and bruised)  
Widow: Haha these are the strong and powerful Rangers Lilith was talking about? That wasn’t even a challenge!  
Centi-Pede: Destroying The Boiling Isles will be even easier from here on out.  
Scorpius: Pfhhhhh and they say the Black Ranger was gonna be all powerful! Look at you all beaten and torn up!  
Eda: You may have won the battle but you haven’t won the war. (Looks at the Venom Five rather angrily but defeated)  
(Their statements anger Luz which makes her jump out of the fountain out of adrenalized rage)  
Luz: Hey nobody talks about my mentor like that! (Runs towards the Venom Five unmorphed)  
(Luz charges towards Scorpius and starts fighting him)  
Luz: Take this you overgrown scorpion! (Punches Scorpius as hard as possible)  
Scorpius: That all you got! (Uses his pincers to grab Luz and fling her)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!!! (Flings away and hits a nearby wall) Ouch!!!!  
Waspina: Face it Rangers you guys are nothing without your powers! And for doing that Red Ranger it’s time to meet your end!  
(Waspina then flies up and points her stinger towards Luz. She then flies towards Luz ready to land her sting)  
Luz: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Curls herself up in a ball)  
(Eda then uses her magic staff to make a force field around Luz)  
Eda: Hey wasp lady leave her alone!   
(Eda then shoots a ball of flame at Waspine knocking her down)  
Waspina: AHHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Eda: Anyone ELSE wanna mess with me and these kids? (Points her staff threateningly at the Venom Five)  
Widow: You know what let’s get outta here! Fighting you is just a waste of time!  
Scorpius: Yeah let’s not waste our energy fighting with a bunch of little kids and their old nanny! Guys let’s move!  
(Scorpius then opens a portal and sucks in himself and the rest of the Venom Five in it including Waspina who is a little dazed after being knocked down)  
(Willow and Gus then run towards Luz out of concern)  
Willow: Luz are you okay?! (Helps Luz up)  
Luz: Wait………. (Looks at Willow and Gus) I’m not dead right? (Looks confused)  
Gus: No you’re alive! (Hugs Luz) Luckily Ms Eda protected you with her force field!  
Luz: Really? Thank you so much Eda!  
Eda: (Walks towards her with a stern look on her face) Luz you are in big trouble! How in the world did you think that it was a good idea to run at them unmorphed?!  
Luz: Hey I was trying to stand up for you Eda! Nobody should make fun of you like that!  
Eda: Regardless it still wasn’t the smartest thing to do! Whatever let’s go back home I’ll nurse you guys back to health I’m pretty sure they’ll be back soon! Meanwhile Luz we need to talk!  
(The four of them then start making their way back to The Owl House)  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where Eda is healing the trio as well as herself)  
Eda: (Casts a healing spell) Alright this should work. How do you guys feel?  
Willow: I feel great!  
Gus: I feel like I can run a marathon! Well I’ve never ran a marathon but I feel like doing it now.  
Luz: Physically yes. Emotionally………………. No. (Frowns)  
Willow: Hey Luz what’s wrong? You’ve been acting all weird since we got back.  
Luz: No I’ve been thinking about what those monsters said. It was just that they were so rude of them to say such things. I only fought back because I wanted to stand up for you guys. Especially for Eda.  
Eda: Hey kid I know where you’re coming from but you can’t always do that. The most important thing about standing up for others is that even though everyone else doesn’t believe in them you do! And that is enough to show that you’re strong! (Pats Luz on the head) So I admit I admire what you did but you could’ve died.  
Luz: Yeah you’re right. What was I thinking?!  
Willow: Hey Luz what you did was brave and I would do anything to be as brave as you. You have stood up for me and believed in me when everyone didn’t and look where we are now.  
Gus: Yeah! Because of you I’m still the President of the Human Appreciation Club. I may have given up on it if you never came along.  
Luz: Guys you’re right! Thank you both for being such great friends! (Hugs Willow and Gus)  
Eda: Ughhhh this friendship stuff is making me feel weird……….  
King: Eda I know you wanna join the group hug…………………  
Eda: When that day happens maybe you’ll have actual demon powers.  
King: Hey!!!!  
(Meanwhile the Venom Five are at the throne room discussing about their next course of action)  
Fiery: So any word from Lilith and Emperor Bellows?  
Scorpius: Not yet. They are still strategizing for their next course of action.  
Centi-Pede: C’mon what’s taking them so long! It’s been a day and still nothing! If it were me I would’ve gone to Bonesborough and wipe out every single citizen living there! You know what who cares what Emperor Bellows and Lilith think I’m gonna go out there right now and defeat the Rangers while I’m at it!  
Waspina: All alone? You don’t stand a chance!  
Centi-Pede: I’ll take that as a bet! If I win I get to be the leader! First the Rangers, then the entire Boiling Isles hahahaha! (Walks off)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Luz, Willow, Gus and King are hanging out whilst Eda is busy doing work)  
Eda: Time to prepare dinner if those Venom Five attack handle it yourselves! (Walks to the kitchen)  
Luz: Strange that there hasn’t been any attacks in the town for the whole day.  
Gus: Yes it’s quiet……….. Too quiet…………….  
(The crystal ball television then turns to Centi-Pede at the shoreline)  
Centi-Pede: Hey Red Ranger if you’re really as brave as you think you are come fight me……. ALONE! (Continues taunting)  
Willow: Speak of the devil. Or the centipede monster in this case.  
Luz: Well if it’s a challenge he wants it’s a challenge he’ll get! (Gets up from the couch)  
Willow: No Luz he’s trying to manipulate your confidence! You know what after standing up for us I think it’s time to repay our debt!  
Gus: Yeah Willow and I we’ll take him down while you just take a break.  
Luz: Thanks guys! I owe you one.  
Willow: Ready? (Looks at Gus)  
Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Willow and Gus then morph into Power Rangers)  
Willow and Gus: HAIYAH!  
(Willow and Gus then arrive at the shoreline where Centi-Pede is waiting for them)  
Centi-Pede: Wait I see yellow and I see blue. Where’s the Red Ranger? I specifically asked for her!  
Willow: Why afraid to take down two at once?  
Centi-Pede: Well two for the price of one still a win-win if you ask me! (Charges towards Willow and Gus)  
(Willow and Gus then do the same and they start fighting each other)  
Willow: HAIYAH!! (Attacks Centi-Pede)  
Gus: HEEYAH!!! (Attacks Centi-Pede)  
Centi-Pede: Four arms is no match for a hundred! (Uses his hundred-jab move)  
(This causes Willow and Gus to get knocked down)  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhh!!!! (Drops to the ground)  
Centi-Pede: Haha Rangers guess you guys aren’t ARMED enough to defeat me!  
Luz: Is a sword ARMED enough for you? (Slashes Centi-Pede with her sword)  
(Willow and Gus are pleasantly surprised that Luz showed up)  
Centi-Pede: AHHHH!!! (Gets hit)  
Willow: Luz you came!  
Luz: Well I just felt like we need more hands to take this hundred-legged beast down. So what do you say?!  
Willow and Gus: Alright!  
Gus: Crossbow! (Shoots at Centi-Pede)  
Centi-Pede: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets hit by the arrows)  
Willow: It takes two hands to use twin blades! (Slashes Centi-Pede with her twin daggers)  
Centi-Pede: Ahhhhh!!!!! (Continues getting pelted by Willow’s twin dagger attacks)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus continue overpowering Centi-Pede with their attacks)  
Centi-Pede: (Continuously gets pelted) No stop!!!   
(Centi-Pede then starts getting dizzy from all the attacks)  
Luz: Guys let’s do this!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: COMBINE WEAPONS! (The trio then combine their weapons)  
(The trio then fire a shot at Centi-Pede taking him down)  
Centi-Pede: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAHHHH!!!!  
(Lilith then appears from a portal)  
Lilith: The Emperor and I are very disappointed in you Centi-Pede but as per the rules! ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Centi-Pede then grows up to 50 feet)  
Centi-Pede: A hundred times as big and a hundred times more deadly!  
Willow: Guys let’s do this!  
(The trio then summon their Zords and they combine to form a Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: (Enter the Megazord) YEAHHHH!!!  
(The trio then attempt to take down Centi-Pede)  
Willow: Guys we can’t get too close! Let’s use something a little long ranged.  
Luz: Alright then……… let’s use the staff!  
(The trio then summon the staff. They then use the staff to hit Centi-Pede)  
Centi-Pede: (Gets hit by the staff) Ahhhhhh that hurt!  
Luz: Alright it’s charged up! Let’s take him down!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Power of the staff!  
(The staff then charges up and the trio releases a strong beam of magic towards Centi-Pede causing him to fall to the ground defeated)  
Centi-Pede: NOOOOO!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAHHHH!!!! (High-fives one another)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House)  
Eda: Not bad kids you took that hundred-legged beast all by yourselves! I always hated centipedes those many legs always have made me feel unsettling. But dinner is served! (Serves them a dish of vegetable stew)  
Gus: Uhhhhh I hate vegetable stew!  
Luz: Gus let me tell you Eda is a pretty great cook! She can even make vegetable stew taste good!  
Eda: Gee thanks Luz that’s the nicest anyone has ever said about my cooking. You really are good at standing up for others!  
Luz: Thanks a lot Eda! By the way guys thank you both for helping me just now.   
Willow: Hey we’re just standing up for a friend in need!  
Gus: Yeah! A friend in need is a friend indeed!  
(All three of them laugh)  
Luz: True! All that fighting has made me hungry let’s eat!  
(All three of them then start eating the vegetable stew)  
Gus: Hey Luz you’re right this isn’t that bad if you get used to it.  
(Luz and Willow both chuckle)  
Eda: Hey less talking more eating!  
(Scene then pans out from The Owl House)  
THE END


End file.
